Murder Under Trust
by eleen
Summary: Sara and Grissom. You think you know what’s going on, but you don’t, maybe there really is a murder gene…Inspired by the shaving scene at the end of “Fallen Idols”. Perviously titled Trust Me?


A/N: It's short so you might as well finish it, you're reading fanfic so you obviously have nothing better to do. If you want to understand this fic at all, make sure you've seen the last 30 seconds of "Fallen Idols" which can be downloaded at www _dot_ grissomsararomance _dot_ com/clips717.htm

* * *

_Murder Under Trust_

* * *

She wasn't who they thought she was. 

She was a stranger with blank eyes amid arterial blood dried in place on her pale face. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she had taken before the incident, she wore no make up, revealing the lines that had stated to creep into her face. A neighbour had found her standing over the body and she was immediately arrested and brought in for interrogation.

"Tell me what happened." Detective Vartann inquired.

They were all hoping she would confess a story less horrific and senseless that the one the evidence had pieced together. She remained silent, so he slid across several photos to act as visual aids.

"I'm sure you know what these are." He tapped one of the photos. "This, for instance, is the razor you used to kill your husband."

No reaction.

"Your fingerprints, his blood, pretty straight forward, but…" The Detective trailed off, they had enough to go on without her confession, but he was curious. "Why?"

She continued to stare at him.

Vartann was frustrated. "Okay…here's what I think happened."

_The blade slowly worked its way down the man's face, tediously severing the hairs that had recently taken up residence. She finished his chin and moved on to the hairs that had crept down his throat. The blade stretched out below his ear, the man's eyes briefly flickered with fear as, in a moment of impulsive rage, the blade dove into his skin and was raked back slicing his jugular. Blood raged out, splattered the soon murderer and the room around. _

_Betrayal. _

_The accusation flashed through his eyes and he crumpled to the floor._

"You think you know everything." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. Vartann was disturbed to realize she was wearing a bathrobe that was much to big for her, but however, would fit her 419 perfectly. "You don't know what he put me through."

"Did he hurt you? Physically abuse you?" A battered wife that snapped? Wouldn't be the first time...

"He didn't need to hit me to break me the way he did."

Vartann did not deal in riddles.

"So he abused you emotionally."

"In a manner of speaking."

"I don't understand."

"I was fine until he walked into my life. Is it so hard to love me? Was the thought of being with me so horrible? Did I drive him so crazy that he just gave in and married me? Dose that make any sense to you? He never loved me…" Salty tears now raced down her cheeks, mixing with the crimson blood of her victim. "He was so blind…he had faith in me and I-I-"

"You got close enough to slit his throat?"

"After all we'd been though? It was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up." Her sobs subsided and she was satisfied that she had already said more then they needed to know.

Though the glass, two people had been watching intently, sensing that the woman would say no more, they turned to each other.

"It never ceases to amaze me what people will do to each other."

"And why."

The brunette bowed her head, "Everyone said they were happy…anyone that knew them said they were a perfect couple. Then one of them just snapped and…"

She looked worried and that troubled him. "You have to trust me, I would never hurt you. Ever." He wanted to make sure that she could feel safe with him.

"I know, Griss," Sara smiled. Glad that finally, he was hers.

* * *

A/N: Now to explain the weirdness: Okay this fic is supposed to be a 'what if Grissom and Sara worked on a case like this sometime before _Fallen Idols'_ and that's why Sara asked him if he trusts her at the end of the episode. Of course it's quite unlikely, I had an idea today and I had to run with it. Take from this fic what you will. 


End file.
